


Dancing Through Life (Extra Content)

by Alkimara, MythicalOtter



Series: Dancing Through Life [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: AU, First Time, Highschool AU, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Modern AU, NSFW, Roleplay, nerd au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkimara/pseuds/Alkimara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalOtter/pseuds/MythicalOtter
Summary: This takes place AFTER Chapter 12 of Dancing Through Life. Read the fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861120/chapters/47034721





	1. Mush's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place AFTER Chapter 12 of Dancing Through Life. Read the fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861120/chapters/47034721

Mush shifted them so was leaning over Crutchie who was laying down. He tugged his hair slightly and rested his other hand on Crutchie's waist. Kissing Crutchie was the best feeling in the world.

Crutchie gasped a little at the tug, fighting down a moan, his other hand going around Mush's shoulder and pulling him a little closer.  _ Oh shit, he's... Are we...? _ Crutchie blushed brightly.

Mush kissed along Crutchie's jawline, he was careful not to bite or do anything that would take this too far and make Crutchie uncomfortable. He traced his fingers up and down Crutchie's side gently. This just felt so good and he loved Crutchie so much.

Crutchie hummed happily, head tilting up, soaking in the affection. "I love you," He breathed softly, every touch lingering under his skin and going right to his heart. He felt warm. He liked this.

Mush let his fingers move from Crutchie's hair to ghost along his jaw. He trailed his lips down to his neck.

Crutchie hummed a little more, eyes fluttering. He blushed, the thought of Mush marking him up making his body heat up a little more. "You... You can um... Bite if you... W-want..." He mumbled shyly.

Mush pulled away blushing. "Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He was shaking from want. All of this felt so good and he felt warm. Nothing like when he did this with past girlfriends.

"I'm sure. I trust you..."  _ I'm gonna die if you stop. _ "Please?"

Mush kissed Crutchie quickly before latching onto his neck again. Hesitantly he bit down and sucked the skin between his teeth leaving a mark.

Crutchie gasped, moaning softly. Fuck. Fuck, that felt good. "Michael," He breathed, eyes fluttering closed.

Mush ran his tongue over the mark soothingly before trailing kisses lower. He tugged the collar of Crutchie's shirt down so he could mark up his collarbone. "So beautiful Charlie..."

Crutchie was making soft noises, biting on his lip and moaning louder the lower Mush got.  _ Shit, shit, stay quiet... Fuck... This feels so good... _ "B-Beautiful...?" Crutchie echoed, dazed.

Mush soaked up the gentle moans coming from Crutchie. He moved up and kissed him lightly. "Yes beautiful. You're the most enchanting person I've ever met." He murmured against Crutchie's lips nipping at the bottom one

Crutchie moaned softly against Mush's lips, shifting himself to press his body up against Mush a little. "You're feedin' my ego," He mumbled shyly against Mush, opening his eyes just barely to watch Mush through his eyelashes.

Mush climbed into Crutchie's lap straddling him. "I can't help it. I'm dating the hottest boy in town." He leaned down and pulled Crutchie into a loving kiss.

Crutchie was sure he was red as a tomato at this point, leaning into the kiss happily. "Incorrect.  _ I'm _ dating the hottest boy in town~," Crutchie smiled softly. "The hottest and smartest and kindest..." He murmured against Mush's lips, kissing him again happily.

Mush blushed but smiled into the kiss. He tangled his hands in Crutchie's hair to deepen the kiss. The feeling of Crutchie pressed against him was so amazing.

Crutchie gasped a little at the hand in his hair again, humming against Mush. "Gentlest... Handsomest..." He mumbled, still talking about how much he loved Mush.

Mush trailed kisses down his jawline so Crutchie could keep talking. He loved hearing his voice. He nipped the skin gently careful to not leave any marks.

Crutchie shivered as Mush moved again, "Sexiest... Absolutely beautiful... So damn understanding... Most Genuine boy..."

Mush groaned lowly hearing those words. He tightened his grip in Crutchie's hair. "God Charlie you're driving me crazy." He bit down on his neck a bit harder sucking hard to leave a mark.

Crutchie moaned out softly at the grip, his moans getting louder as Mush worked on a hickey. He whimpered, shifting his body more against Mush. "T-That's m-my job," He managed, moving his hands to feel down Mush's chest and start playing with the hem of his shirt, not going any further yet.

Mush felt the hands at the bottom of his shirt and pulled back. "Um....you can...if you want..." He was blushing and stuttering. He wanted so badly to have his shirt off, but he wanted Crutchie to set the pace.

Crutchie looked up at Mush, eyes widening a little. "You sure...?" He was nervous- he'd never done anything like this before, and he wanted it so badly with Mush.

Mush nodded shyly, he hadn't ever done this with a boy before or even with someone he loved before. It was nerve-wracking and exciting all at the same time.

Crutchie gently moved Mush's shirt up and off, looking over Mush's body... Over his boyfriend's body. "You really are beautiful," He murmured, his hands going to trace over Mush's chest.

Mush shivered, he felt so vulnerable, but he trusted Crutchie. "If I'm beautiful then you're an angel among humans." He whispered leaning in to kiss Crutchie again. Everything felt so new, so right.

Crutchie blushed hard, his heart beating for Mush. "I'm no angel," He mumbled in protest, his touch exploring down over Mush's stomach.

Mush gasped and leaned his head against Crutchie's shoulder. He let his hands travel down Crutchie's sides and tugged lightly at his shirt. "Can I?" He whispered.

"Please," Crutchie mumbled, moving his hands to help Mush take it off of him.

Mush pulled Crutchie's shirt off of him and couldn't help but stare at the marvel in front of him. "You're the sexiest man I have ever seen."

Crutchie blushed bright red, but he was too breathless to argue, mumbling, "Kiss me again..."

Mush didn't argue with that. He leaned in and pulled Crutchie into a deep kiss. The feeling of their bare chests together was electrifying. He ran his hands down Crutchie's body slowly taking him in.

Crutchie gasped at the feeling, his pants suddenly too tight. He whimpered a little, his hands wrapping around Mush's back and trailing up and down his spine. "I love you," He swore against Mush's lips.

Mush shivered; he had never been more turned on in his life. "I love you too, so much Charlie." He murmured. He pressed against Crutchie desperate for contact.

Crutchie pressed up against Mush right back, lightly scratching down Mush's back, just testing the waters...

Mush bit back a moan. This all felt so good. "Fuck Charlie..." He moaned quietly. He dug his fingers into Crutchie's side carefully.

Crutchie was about done fighting moans, just trying to keep it quiet. He pressed up more needily against Mush, trying to get some sort of friction. "Michael, please," He breathed, kissing him deeply.

Mush gasped and panted. He got lost into the kiss feeling high. "I want you so badly..." He didn't know why he said that, but it was true.

"I need you," Crutchie whimpered. "I... I have... Things... Or we can... I dunno... I just need you right now, Michael... Please?"

Mush rolled his hips against Crutchie's. "I can't say no to that." He murmured. "Are you sure you want to...."

Crutchie moaned out at the roll, thoughts muddled, but he forced himself to think about this one. He looked at Michael. Not his first boyfriend, but his first  _ love. _ He shifted, moving a hand to cup Mush's cheek, his thumb rubbing over the skin. "I'm sure," He promised.

Mush nodded. "Okay." He kissed Crutchie softly trailing his hand along the skin above his waist band. He unbuttoned Crutchie's jeans slowly and got off of him so he could tug them off. "Tell me if you want me to stop."

Crutchie hummed softly at the touch, nodding, "I will. But right now, I really don't want you to stop." He moved his bad leg carefully out of his jeans, moving his hands to cup Mush's cheeks, and then slide down to his neck.

Mush finished pulling off Crutchie's jeans and tossed them to the floor. He made quick work of his own pants as well. He pulled Crutchie into a deep kiss soaking in the skin on skin contact

Crutchie gasped as they were pulled together again, smiling a little in the kiss and kissing back just as feverishly, trying to roll up against Mush.

Mush carefully climbed back onto Crutchie's lap. "Tell me if I need to change anything." He was so nervous, he'd never gotten this far with anyone before. He kissed Crutchie's neck leaving bruises as he trailed down to his collarbone. He ran his nails lightly across Crutchie's stomach.

"I will," Crutchie promised. He sighed at the bites, shivering at the scratch and arching his back slightly into the motion. "I'm- You're making me feel so good already, baby," He breathed.

Mush smirked and ran his tongue over the marks. He slowly began to roll his hips down on Crutchie creating friction between the two. "This feels so good babe." He murmured softly. He scratched shapes into Crutchie's chest and stomach tweaking his nipples every so often.

Crutchie was slowly becoming a mess of sounds, humming at the licks and moaning at the sensations Mush's hands left. "You feel good," Crutchie breathed, rolling his hips easily to meet Mush's, grinding up against him carefully.

Mush muffled his moans in Crutchie's neck. He was shaking and so hot. Every point of contact felt like electricity coursing through him.

Crutchie was shivering in need now, holding Mush closer, mumbling, "If you don't d-do something a-about this, I-I'm gonna have to f-flip us."

Mush pulled away and kissed Crutchie softly. "Is that a promise?" He teased despite his shaking voice. He slowed his movements down even more.

Crutchie moaned out louder as Mush slowed down, "For fuck's sake-" He started trying to flip them over, despite Mush being incredibly strong and him being Not.

Mush willing rolled over with a smirk on his face. "Something wrong babe?" He loved Crutchie's reactions to his teasing.

Crutchie grunted as he got on top of Mush, grinding down on him much more harshly and kissing him deeply. "No, this is perfect," He mumbled right against Mush's lips, trailing his own kisses down. "C-Can I... Um... Try to bite? I've uh- I've never done this before."

Mush tried to bite back a loud moan. He nodded quickly. "You can mark me as much as you want." Give those assholes something to stare at in school.

Crutchie nodded, moving down to Mush's neck. He carefully brought the skin between his teeth, biting down and starting to suck carefully. He pulled away when there was a descently dark mark, licking over it slowly, grinding against Mush again as he did so, so painfully fucking needy.

Mush gasped and arched into Crutchie. It all felt so good his brain was malfunctioning. "Fuck Charlie...do that again." He moaned out.

"Yessir," Crutchie breathed, smiling as he went to town on sucking another mark, moving to rake his nails lightly down Mush's chest and stomach again. Fuck, fuck, fuck....

Mush grinded against Crutchie desperately. The pain felt good, Crutchie pressed against him felt good, he was simply in heaven. "Please..." He breathed out unsure if what he was even asking for.

"How- How do you wanna do this?" Crutchie whimpered, trailing kisses to Mush's collarbone and biting down again desperately.

Mush tangled a hand in Crutchie's hair as he gasped out. "W-We don't have to go all the way if you don't want." He was going to take whatever he could get.

"Wh-" Crutchie looked at Mush desperately. "What do you mean by that?" He murmured. "You okay?" I really fucking want this, I want this so badly.

Mush looked at Crutchie. "I'm okay but I don't want to pressure you into going too far." He was breathing heavily, every part of his body was screaming to make love to his beautiful boyfriend but he needed Crutchie to explicitly tell him it was okay.

"Michael," Crutchie breathed softly, kissing him, "Please, I really want us to fuck, I don't care who fucks who or how- I just desperately need you." He took a breath. "And if you don't want that I'll take a cold shower. But I really want that."

Mush blushed and kissed Crutchie hard. "I want that so badly. You're not going anywhere." That was the confirmation he needed. He kissed him deeply clinging to him.

Crutchie kissed back just as hard, moaning against Mush's lips and grinding down roughly. "You're driving me crazy," He mumbled. "Now again- how do you want this?"

Mush nodded and tried to get his head centered. "If you're willing I really want to fuck you babe." He whispered.

Crutchie blushed darkly at that, imagining Mush in him, and he moaned just at the thought, kissing Mush deeply. "Boxers off- lemme find my stuff-" He got up, taking off his boxers to free his erection as he walked over to his dresser, pulling out the condoms and lube.

Mush pulled off his boxers as fast as he could with how shaky he was. He pulled Crutchie back into a deep kiss as soon as he could. "So any reason you just have condoms and lube lying around?" He teased.

"The same reason it's gonna be a little easier to get on your dick-" Crutchie was cut off when he actually saw Mush's dick. Oh...fuckme. I want that to fuck me. He immediately melted into the kiss, kissing back harshly and taking the condoms, rolling them onto both of them so that clean up would be easier. "D... Do you wanna stretch me, or... Should I...?"

Mush couldn't get over how beautiful his boyfriend was. "I-I've never stretched anyone before...so I guess it's up to how fast you want this to go " he mumbled shyly.

"Slowly," Crutchie whispered, "Lovingly. I want to give all of myself to you."

Mush smiled and kissed Crutchie gently. "Then will you let me stretch you?" He wanted to make Crutchie feel so good.

Crutchie gave Mush the lube with a shaky breath, nodding shyly.

Mush laid Crutchie down and poured lube on his fingers. He slowly and carefully pushed the first finger into Crutchie. "Tell me if I need to stop okay?"

Crutchie gasped at the feeling, whimpering a little in pleasure. He nodded, "Okay, I promise..."

He pressed it in all the way and kissed Crutchie softly. He just wanted him to feel good

Crutchie moaned out the further Mush got, kissing Mush gently. "So good," He mumbled, "I can take m-more..." It was clear by this point he was slightly loose... Maybe he'd had practice already? 

Mush was new to all of this but just followed what he was told. He slid in a second finger and nipped at Crutchie's lower lip.

Crutchie moaned softly, leaning into the kiss. "You're doing a-amazing, baby..." Fuck, I gotta help him. "C-Can you... Open and close your f-fingers?" He moved his hands to rub Mush's sides, so damn horny right now.

Mush did as he was told and began to scissor his fingers. "H-How do you know how to do this?" He was a bit of an idiot.

Crutchie moaned softly, pressing kisses to Mush's neck, nipping there and blushing. "I've... Experimented... With myself... And quickly learned you c-can't just go raw." He bit down a little harder when Mush brushed his prostate, moaning louder. He was aching for that third finger already, aching for a real dick in him.

Mush loved the little botes Crutchie left all over his neck. Mush focused on that spot and added a third finger . "O-Oh, glad one of us knows what we're doing." He chuckled awkwardly. He was the most popular virgin in school.

Crutchie muffled his moans against Mush's neck, rocking back on Mush's fingers. "I-I've n-never d-done this w-with someone b-before, though," He managed, panting a little. "It's... Completely different... And you're completely amazing..."

Mush blushed. "I've never done this with anyone, not even my old girlfriends." He kissed Crutchie lovingly. Not the time to talk about exes genius He stretched Crutchie carefully so he wouldn't hurt him later.

But you're gay? Crutchie looked at Mush, the question in his eyes. He settled on murmuring, "Well, I'll try to be amazing for our first time." He kissed Mush again lovingly, feeling so fucking good already. "I-If you put more lube um... On yourself, I think I can take you," He murmured.

Mush distracted himself This is an after story. "I'll try to make you feel so good." He took his fingers out and put more lube on his cock lining up with Crutchie's entrance. "You ready?"

Crutchie nodded, gently cupping Mush's face in his hands. "Are you okay? Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered softly, eyes so full of love. God, he wanted it so badly, but he needed to make sure Mush was okay.

Mush nodded. "I want nothing more love." He breathed out. He took a deep breath and pushed into Crutchie with a moan.

Crutchie's eyes widened, and he moaned out, adjusting as Mush slowly pushed in, pushing back on him and pressing their lips together to muffle both of their sounds. "Fuck," He breathed, body shivering in pleasure. "Y-You feel so good..."

Mush took shaky breaths as he stopped to let Crutchie adjust. "You're so good, so beautiful..." He mumbled into the kiss. This felt better than he ever imagined it would.

"I love you, Michael," Crutchie swore, "And I'll love you for as long as you let me." He took careful breaths to relax around his love before gently rocking back, letting Mush know it was okay to keep going.

Mush kissed Crutchie hard and began thrusting in and out of Crutchie slowly. "I want to love you forever." He murmured. He had never felt love like this before and he was not going to let it go easily.

Crutchie moaned into the kiss, pressing close against Mush rocking back against him. "Then l-love me," He whispered, the words practically a beg.

Mush bit Crutchie's lower lip and moved a bit faster. He let one of his hands tangle in Crutchie's hair pulling and the other one rested on Crutchie's waist. 

Crutchie moaned louder at the tug, kissing Mush harder, whimpering and feeling himself twitch. He was whimpering Michael's name right into his lips over and over again.

Mush gasped and moaned as he moved. He moved his kisses to Crutchie's collarbone marking him more, he wanted everyone who saw Crutchie to know he was taken.

Crutchie bit his lip, eyes fluttering a little, wanting Mush so badly. He gasped as Mush hit his prostate again, and started rocking harder against Mush, moaning out loudly.

Mush kissed him to muffle his moans. He kept the angle and kept pounding into Crutchie's prostate. "You sound so beautiful love..." He panted out.

"L-Love-" Was all he managed to get out before falling into moans, so close, so painfully close. "I l-love you-" He whimpered again, moaning as he came, clenching around Mush.

Mush thrust a few more times before he came with a moan. He gasped trying to catch his breath as he pulled out and laid next to Crutchie. He removed their condoms and got up to throw them away before cuddling up to Crutchie.

Crutchie was panting and gasping, arms out weakly for Mush, and he barely managed to pull the blankets up over them. "Mmmloveyou," He promised, kissing Mush softly, head swimming a little.

Mush placed a hand on Crutchie's cheek. "I love you so much, I'm glad you were my first time." He murmured. The wait was worth it.

Crutchie nuzzled close. "I'm glad you were mine... I'm... Glad that none of those girls...." His brain was fuzzy. "I don't know what the situation was, but I'm glad this was us."

Mush sighed. "The girls were a mistake, I'm glad I wasn't pressured into more." He kissed Crutchie's head and held him close. "You think your Aunt heard us?"

Pressured. Crutchie nuzzled close---- Oh fuck. He turned bright red. "Probably," He squeaked.

Mush groaned and hid his face in Crutchie's hair. "I can never show my face here again."

Crutchie laughed, "Please keep showing up here. I love you very much~."

Mush kissed Crutchie's head. "I doubt I could stay away long. I'll be visiting after school everyday this next week."

"Bold of you to assume that I won't be sneaking into school on Monday to get all my work from my teachers for the week," Crutchie snickered.

"Well the rest of the week then." Mush laughed. "Just don't get caught or in any more trouble."

"I make no promises," Crutchie grinned.

Mush shook his head and kissed Crutchie gently. "Try for me?"

Crutchie sighed a little into the kiss. "Okay... Okay. I'll stay out of trouble for you, Michael," He said softly. I'd do anything for you.

Mush rubbed Crutchie's side. "Thank you love, I want to see you during the school day." He felt so happy laying there with Crutchie feeling the afterglow of what they just did.

Crutchie hummed softly, moving closer to rest his head on Mush's arm. "Yeah, I suppose that'd be ideal," He hummed softly, looking up at Mush. This moment... Was so damn special. He smiled softly.

Mush smiled down at Crutchie and kissed his nose, he wished he could capture this moment in a snapshot that he could revisit over and over.

"This is so damn peaceful, we gotta do this again," He laughed. He couldn't stop smiling at Mush, "I don't think I've ever felt this much love for someone..."

Mush was grinning like an idiot. "I don't think I could take this being the only time I made love to you." He said gently. "I have never loved someone the way I love you, it's as natural as breathing."

Crutchie leaned up to kiss Mush's lips softly, "It really is. It feels like we're really meant to be." Normally he wasn't that sappy, but he was still high from the orgasm (yeah, that was it).

Mush sighed into the kiss. " I think we are meant to be. I will fight anyone to be with you."

Crutchie's eyes widened a little at that. He may have teared up, kissing Mush a little firmer. "I love you."

Mush ran a hand through Crutchie's hair. "I love you too."

Crutchie sighed happily, leaning into the touch. He snuggled closer, tangling their legs together happily.

Mush cuddled Crutchie feeling super sleepy. "You're the cutest boy ever."

"You're the adorablest boy ever," Crutchie mumbled softly, eyes closing.

Mush giggled. "Sshh sleep you're speaking nonsense."

"The most adorablest bestest boy to ever come into my world," Crutchie murmured, "Swept me off my feet an' saved me... The bestest Michael...." And he fell asleep.

Mush shook his head fondly. "My precious boy." He kissed Crutchie's forehead and settled in to sleep.


	2. Crutchie's First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place AFTER Chapter 18 of Dancing Through Life. Read the fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861120/chapters/47034721

Mush pressed Crutchie against the door kissing him hungrily. "That was so hot babe." He murmured. He already had his hands in Crutchie's hair pulling at it roughly.

Crutchie moaned at the pull, kissing back just as deeply. "Fuck, Michael, we gotta get this stuff into my room," He laughed breathlessly, nipping at his bottom lip.

Mush let out a soft moan. He pulled away huffing before grabbing his suitcase and all but running to Crutchie's room. "There happy? Now please kiss me again." He loved seeing the more dominant Crutchie emerge, it was sexy, and the hottest thing Mush had ever seen.

Crutchie laughed, heading over to the room and closing the door, putting his crutch down. "You're so eager for me, huh?" He teased, grabbing Mush's hands and turning to press Mush up against the door. "First I want to make sure everyone knows you're mine- Oscar, that stupid bitch, every single person who _dares_ to look at you like you're not the most beautiful man in the world." He bit down harshly on Mush's neck, his hands settling on Mush's hips.

Mush let out a small whimper, it felt so good. "I'm yours no one else's." He breathed out. He tangled his hands in Crutchie's hair as he was marked. _I didn't think he could get any more attractive._

"All mine," Crutchie growled, pressing kisses along until he bit down on another spot, already tugging Mush's hips to meet his. "I'm so proud of you, baby," He purred when he moved off, kissing over both marks, "For standing up for yourself~."

Mush gasped and let out a shaky moan when his hips met Crutchie's. "I-I'm done l-letting him harass us." He said panting for air. His head already felt pleasantly foggy.

"Good." Crutchie moved one hand up to Mush's hair, pulling Mush into a passionate kiss. "I love you, so, so much. Will you let me make love to you, Michael?"

Mush whimpered from pleasure. "P-Please God please make love to me." He kissed Crutchie deeply.

Crutchie pulled Mush away from the door, humming as he pushed Mush onto the bed, moving on top of him and pressing their bodies together needily. "Do you want to feel what I felt last time?" He murmured. "Or do you want to be inside me again?"

Mush pressed up against Crutchie desperate for touch. "Please fuck me Charlie." He begged. He wanted to feel Crutchie in him, wanted to feel the feeling of being fucked hard.

Crutchie shivered at that, kissing Mush deeply, his hands already moving up under Mush's shirt, desperate to touch the skin underneath again. "I'd do anything for you," Crutchie moaned.

Mush shivered already pulling at Crutchie's shirt to take it off. "I love you so much." He murmured into the kiss. He tried to grind up against Crutchie's hips.

Crutchie moaned at the grind, grinding right back down and trying to pin Mush's hips with his own. Aunt Lin wasn't home, and the boy had no reason to keep himself quiet, moving to kiss Mush roughly, only breaking the kiss to pull off both of their shirts. "I love you too, Michael- you drive me so crazy, I love every little part about you, about us..."

Mush was dizzy with excitement and want. He bit at Crutchie's lip as he pulled back. "You make me feel things I didn't even know were possible." He gasped out.

"What do I make you feel, baby?" Crutchie asked curiously, sitting up on Mush's hips to grind down against him more, moaning softly.

Mush bit his lip trying to hold back moans. "Y-You make me feel happy, and loved, and so fucking turned on~" he rolled his hips up letting out a moan.

Crutchie gasped at the roll, moaning loudly as he pushed back against Mush. "F-Fuck," He panted, loving hearing Mush's words and sounds. "I'm going to make you feel so, so good baby, I promise." He shifted off of Mush reluctantly to get the lube and condoms, coming back and sitting right back on top of Mush.

Mush breathed heavily, eagerly anticipating what was coming. "I love you~" He moaned out as Crutchie sat on him again. He was a little nervous because he'd never done this before, but he trusted Crutchie.

Crutchie kissed Mush deeply, with as much energy as before, working on slowing them both down, putting the items to the side. He undid his belt and pulled off his shorts, kicking them to the floor gently before tugging at the waistband of Mush's pants. "May I?"

Mush bit his lip and nodded. He lifted his hips to help Crutchie get them off. He had never been in this position ever. He was always leading, taking the dominant role. It was nice to not have to.

Crutchie pulled them off and both of their underwear, smirking softly and just watching Mush naked under him for a moment. "You're beautiful, Michael," He said softly. He leaned down to kiss him lovingly, "I'm going to be extra slow to be on the safe side. If you want me to speed up, let me know, okay?" He grabbed the condoms, opening two and rolling one onto each of them.

Mush felt so vulnerable laying there, but he trusted Crutchie with his whole heart. He nodded in understanding and tried to relax into the kiss.

"Okay. I love you." He poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, "This might be a little uncomfortable at first, but it'll feel so good, I promise." He shifted Mush, gently rubbing a finger against his entrance. "Ready?"

Mush nodded shakily. It felt strange to have anything around there, but he made himself relax so this wouldn't hurt as much.

Crutchie gently pushed the finger inside, incredibly slowly, working his way in gently.

Mush gasped squeezing his eyes shut. It felt weird and stung a bit, but he was going to do this.

"I've got you," Crutchie whispered, pressing kisses along Mush's face. He let Mush adjust, gently moving it around and starting on stretching out his love.

Mush whimpered a bit. It didn't feel awful, it was just different. He kissed Crutchie deeply.

Crutchie slowed down even more just in case. He kissed back just as deeply, not wanting to press for more until he knew Mush was okay.

Mush took a deep breath. "You can add another one." He murmured. He knew this one was probably going to hurt more.

"Okay. Tell me if it feels bad." He gently moved the finger around a little more, leaning up to put more lube on his second finger before carefully pressing it in.

Mush let out a small noise of pain. It burned more with this finger. "It hurts a bit." He mumbled.

Crutchie gently kissed Mush, leaving his finger there, not moving. He stayed in place, occasionally moving his fingers back and forth, but not moving them in or out. He bit his lip, part of him wondering if Mush would be able to take him considering how new he was to this. Oh shit- "I'm um-" He flushed, "I'm gonna leave my fingers in place for you to adjust 'till the hurt's gone..."

Mush nodded. He took feel breaths eventually getting used to it. "Y-You can move now." He grabbed at Crutchie's back to stabilize himself.

Crutchie nodded, carefully pushing his second finger to meet his first. "It'll get easier now," He murmured, kissing Mush's lips, slowly scissoring his fingers.

Mush's face showed a bit of his pain, but it was slowly getting easier. "Thank you..." He murmured against his lips.

Crutchie slowed down more, keeping his lips against Mush's, "I love you."

Mush dug his fingers into Crutchie's back. "I love you too... It's starting to feel better."

"Good," Crutchie murmured softly, getting more aroused at the grab, but staying slow for Mush. "I promise you it's going to feel really good." He kissed him again softly, speeding up slightly, continuing to slowly scissor him, wanting him prepped better to handle a third finger.

Mush shifted and felt a spark of pleasure run through him. "Fuck! What was that?" He asked breathlessly. He tried to press down against the fingers to feel that again.

Crutchie smirked softly, moving his fingers in deeper, brushing against Mush's prostate again. "That?" He hummed, perking up now that Mush seemed to be enjoying himself.

Mush let out a moan as Crutchie brushed his fingers past it again. "Yeah..." He hummed. He wanted to feel more, it was heavenly.

"That's your prostate," Crutchie mumbled, a little flustered since he had to actually answer the question, "In other words, the feel-good spot of gay sex." He gently pushed in his third finger, angling all three fingers towards that spot as he kept stretching out Mush. "You're doing so good for me, baby, you were so patient~. I told you I'd make you feel good." He kissed him again, "Thank you for trusting me."

Mush grimaced at the pain, but it quickly turned into pleasure. "God, I love you Charlie. I trust you." He moaned out. He bit Crutchie's lip harshly.

"I love you, too," Crutchie mumbled, a little breathless, carefully stretching Mush on three fingers now, making sure to keep hitting that spot. He smirked, his other hand lowering, a finger lazily brushing up and down Mush's cock.

Mush didn't even notice the pain anymore just moaning in pleasure. He couldn't decide if he wanted to grind down on the fingers or buck his hips into Crutchie's touch.

Crutchie kissed down to Mush's neck, finally relaxing a little now that Mush seemed okay. He nipped gently, then bit down slightly harder, sucking a hickey into the skin. He shifted to start rubbing the palm of his hand up and down Mush's cock, humming softly.

Mush moaned loudly and rolled his hips up. He tilted his head to give him more space to work with. "God.... This feels so good Charlie~"

Crutchie purred at that, pressing his fingers more into Mush. He moved his hand away from Mush's cock, purring out, "Do you think you're ready to take me, baby?"

Mush nodded eagerly. "Please....please fuck me~" he wiggled needily. He was so desperate now.

Crutchie found himself whimpering slightly at Mush's voice, getting needier and moving his hand out carefully. He poured more lube onto himself before lining up. He moved to kiss Mush lovingly, slowly pushing in with a moan, taking it an inch at a time because he was a little scared to actually hurt his love.

Mush made a small noise of pain. It didn't hurt too bad, but it did burn a bit. He kissed Crutchie back gently.

Crutchie nuzzled close, letting Mush adjust, moving his lube-covered hand to gently stroke Mush's cock again. "I love you," He murmured, moving out a bit and pushing in again, only slightly farther.

Mush whimpered quietly. "I-I love you too..." He clawed at Crutchie's back. It was so much; it was beginning to hurt less.

He kept doing that, moaning softly, eventually getting far enough where he was pressed against Mush's prostate again. He loved Mush's hands on him, slowly rocking against his prostate, whimpering softly, his other hand stroking Mush more.

Mush let out a loud moan throwing his head back against the bed. It was better than he ever imagined it being. He clung to Crutchie gasping out his name and begging for more.

Crutchie was loving every sound Mush made, moving only slightly faster, careful to keep Mush comfortable. "Michael, you feel so damn good," He moaned out.

Mush pulled Crutchie into a hungry kiss. I could get used to this... He was shaking and he knew he was close to his end.

Crutchie kissed back just as needily, whining a little as he felt himself getting close, a little control slipping as he fucked slightly harder into Mush, his hand wrapped around his love's cock and slowly moving up and down.

Mush came hard with a loud moan. He gasped and laid back on the bed eyes closed in bliss.

Crutchie gasped when Mush tightened around him, moaning into Mush's lips as he came, riding out the orgasm and panting by the end. He carefully pulled out, moving back to pull off both their condoms and throw them away. He lay back down right on top of Mush, gently rubbing his sides. "H-How do you feel?" He murmured.

Mush looked at Crutchie with a dazed smile. "I hurt, but in a good way." He mumbled. He kissed him gently. "But overall that was fucking great."

Crutchie leaned into the kiss, nuzzling close. "I'm glad- I uh- I've never... Done that before." He nuzzled close, "I'm happy I did it right."

Mush looked at him surprised. "Really? That was really good. But I've never done that before either." His words were sort of slurring together from being tired and feeling high on Crutchie.

Crutchie smiled softly, moving one hand to cup Mush's cheek. "You did so good, too, taking me like that." He gently kissed Mush again. "You wanna take a nap~?" He giggled softly.

Mush nodded holding Crutchie tightly. "I love you Charlie~ thank you for this..." He murmured. He was so sleepy and Crutchie was so warm.

Crutchie melted in Mush's hold, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "I love you too, Michael..." He murmured, eyes closing.

Mush hummed a nameless tune as he slipped into a sleep full of dreams about Crutchie.


End file.
